


Stension

by FyreinFlair



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, POV First Person, Sten POV, This is DUMB, all in good fun, zevran is a lil shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 08:30:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15637023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FyreinFlair/pseuds/FyreinFlair
Summary: Sometimes when you're trapped in a cave with a pal you gotta relieve some tension.





	Stension

It is dark.

 

Too dark for optimal vision. 

 

The Warden said to 'split up' in order to find our way out of this seemingly endless cavern we found ourselves trapped in.  Why do cave ins always conveniently happen towards the entrance of a cave?

 

Ridiculous.

 

Though even more ridiculous is how the Warden decided they should split up.

 

"Alright so.  This is a perfect team building exercise!  Barkspawn goes with me, Sten, go make friends with Zevran.  KAY BYEEEEE!!!" 

 

You could almost hear her singing with laughter down the fork in the road, hound in tow.

 

So now, it is just me. 

 

And the small, annoying, perpetually horny elf assassin. 

 

Vashedan.

 

Our torch is getting low.  We have walked for hours in near silence until we hit what must be our fifth dead end in a row.   The small elf sighs.

 

"Ahhh my tall grumpy friend, here we come to yet another impasse! Such a shame, wandering for hours with no food nor drink, and not even the company of the Warden to keep our spirits up! Come my friend, shall we rest for a bit? We will be walking for a while longer, we might as well pause to return strength to our legs, no?"

 

The elf smiles, stretching out as if about to drop into bed.

 

"No.  We must press forward."

 

And just like that, the elf withers.  "But surely the Warden would not mind! We could kick back our legs, pretend we are at camp! Unless..."

 

The small elf narrows his eyes and moves closer to me.  Why.

 

"Are you, perhaps, afraid of what might happen if we relax in the dark?"

 

I blink.

 

"I feel that we have gotten closer in this short time together, no?"

 

I begin to press onward, this is going nowhere. "If you are talking of proximity, then you are correct.  We are indeed in tight quarters, too small for relative comfort."

 

The elf tries to catch up to me, "Ahhhh but surely you must feel the tension in the air! You and I, two very handsome men, all alone, isolated in a dreadfully bleak situation? The romance practically writes itself!"

 

Stopping to turn at him, I stare down at his puny face. "Romance?"

 

He lights up, brighter than the dying torch, "Yes! Exactly!  Here's how it goes. You and I, men of both good looks and skill, hopelessly lost in a cavern with no end in sight!  They slowly realize they only have each other, and that they may well meet their end in said cavern, so they vow to make their last moments as pleasurable as possible!

 

"In the dim, dying light of their torch, they slowly embrace, letting down every wall they had built up previously, two bodies becoming one as race and status melt away as they passionately make love in their dire situation.  ‘Tis a tale as old as time, my friend!"

 

I stare at him.  "Are you saying these two men are us in this situation?"

 

He positively beams, "Yes! I knew you could sense our passionate love affair! Let me know when I should begin disrobing, I have the perfect dance!"

 

There was a moment of silence before I dropped the torch.

 

Finding something this hilarious is hard to come by for me, but this was too well crafted to not acknowledge.  I was bent over in full body laughter, the might of it echoing off the cavern walls.

 

Zevran joined in, "Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me? I knew I would get you to crack one way or another!"

 

The warden then came running back.  "I FOUND IT I FOUND AN EXIT And why are you laughing I heard you from the other side of the caves, are you quite alright?"

 

Gathering my composure, I reply, "I apologize.  I suppose we were just... breaking tension."

 

Chuckling, she waves us on.  "Come on boys, drinks are on me. Let's get back to camp." 

 

The journey home seems just a little bit brighter than before.

 

**Author's Note:**

> lawl thanks for reading, my friend and I played a prompt game and the prompt today was "Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?" and I instantly thought of these two.
> 
> Sorry its not smutttt.... maybe one day......
> 
> Pls. Enjoy. <3
> 
>  
> 
> (hehe... STENsion)


End file.
